


Wild

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Secret Santa 2016 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dark, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Violence, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Jason was always Tim’s favorite Robin. When he comes back to Gotham as the Red Hood, how is he supposed to pass up the opportunity to work with him?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/gifts).



> Just as I was about to put this up on here before Tumblr, Tumblr decides to start working again! How nice of Tumblr. I knew I should have made sure this was up before I watched the new episode of Yuri!!! on Ice, but 2 rolled around and I didn't want to wait. Then I had to because Crunchyroll wasn't working. What is with the Interwebs today? Anyways... Here's fic number two! This is getting long. Enjoy!

 

 

“Jason.”

“Relax, Timmy. Don’t you trust me?”

“Is that even a real question? Of course.”

“Then let go.”

“And what if I don’t?”

“I can make you do it.”

“But you won’t.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Is it bad if I’m not?”

“Maybe… or maybe not. That’s the fun of it.”

* * *

The first time Tim saw the new Robin; he knew right away that it was no longer Dick Grayson wearing the red and green uniform. He had none of the effortless grace and insane flexibility of his predecessor, instead the new Robin was full of aggression and power. It was exhilarating to watch and Tim had soon found himself more interested in following the new Robin than he had the last. There was something wonderful about the way the new Robin fought and it didn’t take Tim long to figure out the newest sidekick’s identity.

Jason Todd sparked Tim’s curiosity and led to him looking even further into the boy he would eventually end up replacing. He watched as Jason grew older and more volatile, but Tim never wavered in his love for the second Robin. Every night he could get away with it, which was most nights, he would sneak out to watch the Dynamic Duo and take as many photos of Robin as possible. The day every newspaper in town reported on the death of Bruce Wayne’s youngest charge was the same day Tim cried his eyes out into his pillow.

After Tim took over as Robin, he thought of Jason every time he put on the uniform (despite the fact he changed it). He couldn’t fight like Jason or Dick, so he developed his own style and could only hope to be half the Robin the others were. It didn’t take him long to realize he preferred solving crimes and creating tactics to fighting, but he still craved the high of adrenaline he got while on the streets. He did his best to fill the empty void that Jason had fit in before he died, without serving as a constant reminder to Bruce of what he lost. Most of the time it seemed to work, but he would occasionally find Bruce staring aimlessly off with a melancholy look on his face.

The day he met Stephanie Brown was like a flashback to the first day he saw a snarky street kid dressed as Robin. He felt a thrill run through his body as the brick struck him firmly across the face and sent him stumbling backwards. Their relationship grew stronger because of their desire to fight back and Stephanie became Tim’s first real friend in Gotham. She was impulsive and reckless and fighting with her always made Tim feel incredibly alive. At first the others were unsure of Stephanie, but she slowly gained their trust and was there the night Tim’s life turned upside down.

A red helmet covered the man’s face and every inch of his body was covered in body armor, but something about him was familiar. He pressed the muzzle of his gun against Tim’s temple, while his arm kept Tim firmly pinned to his chest. Stephanie yelled angrily at the man and tried to attack him, only held back by Dick’s firm grip on her shoulder. She continued to remain tense, until she noticed Tim’s oddly relaxed body posture and looked curiously from Tim to the man behind him. From that point on, she let Bruce handle the talking and immediately pulled Tim away from the others when the man disappeared.

* * *

“You knew him.”

“How would I know him? This is the first time we’ve seen him.”

“Then how did you know he wasn’t going to shoot you?”

“I didn’t?”

“Then how were you so calm?”

Tim glanced over at where Stephanie was lounging on his couch, then turned his attention back to the street below. “You won’t believe me.”

“When have you ever lied to me?”

“I didn’t tell you my real identity for months. That’s considered lying by omission.”

“Fine. When have you ever lied to me about something important?”

“My identity isn’t important?”

“Tim,” Stephanie let out a heavy sigh before she stood up and made her way over to the window seat, so she could squeeze in across from him. “I already knew you. Knowing your real name didn’t change who you are. Tell me.”

“He reminded me of someone.”

“Who?”

“Jason.”

“I thought you didn’t know Jason. He died before you became Robin.”

“You know exactly how I knew Jason.”

His statement earned Tim an exaggerated roll of Stephanie’s blue eyes. “Taking pictures doesn’t mean you knew him.”

“It’s not like he posed for them. I watched him as Robin and Jason Todd. I know Jason Todd.”

“There’s one problem. Jason is dead. There’s no way that was him. Even if he reminds you of him, you should have known better than to let your guard down like that.”

“Would it even have mattered? He had a gun pressed to my head. There wasn’t anything I could have done.”

“You went easy on him. He caught you quicker than he should have.”

“Why would I let him catch me?”

“I don’t know.” Stephanie pressed her foot against Tim’s thigh for a second, then let it drop back down to the cushion. “Sometimes you do things that don’t make sense to me. I know I take risks, but you go way past that. The others don’t notice it, but I do.”

“I take calculated risks.”

“If that makes you feel better, sure. Just promise me you’ll be more careful around this guy. I’m not one to run away from danger, but there’s something about this guy that puts me on edge. I need my best friend. Okay?”

Light gleaming off a red helmet caught Tim’s attention as he looked out at the rooftop of the building across the street. “Promise.”

* * *

Tim was utterly exhausted the first time Jason showed up without his now signature red helmet covering his face. A tuft of white hair decorated his once completely pitch black hair and the fact he towered over Tim, made it painfully obvious he’d grown taller since Tim last saw him as Jason Todd. His leather jacket barely concealed the bulging muscles of his arms and chest and did nothing to hide his militant posture. The cigarette in his mouth was flung to the ground as Tim approached and he leaned casually against the building he had been standing in front of.

“It’d be easy to take you now. Doesn’t matter there are people watching. They don’t care about one kid.”

“So take me.”

“You’re eager to be kidnapped. Home life rocky? Do mommy and daddy not know what you do at night?”

“They’re dead, so it doesn’t matter.”

A rough laugh slipped through Jason’s lips and he leaned forward, so he was now towering over Tim. “Aren’t you a spunky one? Bet Brucie loves that.”

“Does that matter?”

“I’m just curious why he decided to make you, of all people, my replacement.”

“Why didn’t you kill me while you had the chance?”

“Unfortunately, you’re not in the position to be asking questions.”

“I always ask questions.” Tim took a chance and leaned into Jason’s space, until they were practically pressed against each other. “It’s why I know everything.”

“Not everything. Bet you didn’t know your girlfriend is watching us. She’s probably been following you-”

“Since I left the office and she’s not my girlfriend. If you call her that to her face, she might hit you in the face with a brick.”

“Sounds like my type of girl.”

“She would eat you alive.”

The small smile on Jason’s face turned into a dark smirk and he lowered his mouth down to Tim’s ear. “Exactly. Watch you step, replacement. I’m not done with you yet.”

“I’m not scared of you.”

“Hate to sound cliché, but you should be.”

“Give me a reason to be and maybe I will.”

“I might change my mind about you, Timmy. Maybe I’ll make you my Robin.”

* * *

The door to Tim’s apartment banged shut behind Stephanie, causing the coat rack next to it to rattle dangerously. “What were you thinking?”

“To when are you referring?”

“Don’t sass me. I’m not going to take your shit at face value like the others do.” A heavy sigh left Stephanie as she sank tiredly into the chair typically only sat in by Barbara. “If you keep doing stuff like this, I’m going to start thinking you’ve got a death wish.”

“What would you do if I did?”

“Tell someone. Find you someone to talk to. I don’t know. Should I be worried?”

“No. Jason isn’t going to hurt me.”

“How can you be sure? He’s a ticking time bomb. Even if you did know him as well as you say you did before he died, he’s obviously different now.”

Tim finally stepped further into the living room and took a seat across from Stephanie on the coffee table. “Why don’t you trust me on this? You normally don’t have this much of a problem with me taking some calculated risks.”

“Because this isn’t a calculated risk. You haven’t spent hours upon hours planning the perfect strategy with countless backup plans for every possible scenario. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you’re being too reckless. Maybe I should talk to Bruce about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about and I’m not being reckless.”

“What scares me is the fact you actually believe that.”

“Stop worrying so much, Steph.” Tim stood and made his way to his bedroom to get ready for his nightly patrol. “I’ve got this under control.”

“Maybe you do. I just wish I knew what this was.”

* * *

“You’ve overstepped, Red.” The knife pressed against Tim’s neck dug in slightly, causing the skin underneath it to break and slowly drip thin droplets of blood. “I don’t take kindly to people breaking in. Normally, I put a bullet right into their skulls.”

“Really? I can’t imagine anyone else has broken in.”

A chuckle shook Tim’s body as Jason pulled the knife away and spun Tim’s smaller frame around in his arms. “Calling me out on my own lie? You continue to surprise me, Red.”

“Why the new nickname?”

“I did some digging since the last time I saw you. Found out you go by the name Red Robin. There must be some reason for that.”

“I didn’t want to be you, but Batman needed a partner and I knew.”

“Knew what?”

“Who he was, who you were, who Dick was. I told you, I know everything.”

“So, a kid figured out Batman’s biggest secret. I can’t imagine he was too please about that.” Jason took a step back from Tim and went back to cleaning his guns with the obvious intention of inviting Tim to stay. “Have you given any thought to my offer?”

“What offer?”

“Being my Robin. I know you follow Batman’s no killing rule, but I get the feeling you don’t see the world as black and white as he does.”

“They think you’re a mindless killer.”

“What do you think?”

There was a beat of silence, before Tim took a seat next to Jason and picked up one of the still dirty guns. “I looked up every person you’ve ever killed. Rapists, child smugglers, pimps, drug dealers that sell to kids, serial killers. Not exactly the nicest people.”

“Batman would say they deserve a second chance. That jail’s the best place for them.”

“Some of them might, but people like the Joker aren’t going to stop. They just get out and do it again. How many people have died because the Joker managed to break out of Arkham or run things without even having to leave? Does it really count as saving people if more end up dying every time?”

“Sounds like you agree with me.”

“You take it too far sometimes and you’re unpredictable.” Tim slid the now clean gun over to Jason and sat up a little straighter so he was closer to being eye level with the taller man. “I think you let your hatred for the Joker blind you and that makes you dangerous.”

“But?”

“But I think some of what you say is right. Batman’s way might work most of the time, but it doesn’t always. Someone has to be willing to make the tough decisions.”

“Which I can?”

“Yes.”

“I think I should be flattered.”

“Don’t get a big head.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

A wild smile spread across Jason’s face. “Let’s get started then.”

* * *

“Stop right there, Jason.”

Even with the helmet on, Tim could tell Jason was smiling knowingly underneath by the way his posture shifted slightly to the left. It hadn’t taken him long to pick up on all of Jason’s quirks and habits, making it possible for Tim to read the man when the helmet was on. The few times they’d gone into battle together, careful to avoid anywhere a Bat might go, it’d made fighting side-by-side effortless. He could read Jason’s next move well before he did it and plan his next strike appropriately. Every fight had left Tim with an adrenaline high and a closer tie to his new partner.

“What? You can’t take me on by yourself?”

“It’s only a precaution. We can help you. Come with us, before-”

“Before what? You throw me in Arkham?” The gun Jason was pointing at Bruce drifted to where Tim was standing between Bruce and Dick. “If you’re going to do that, I might as well give you a good reason to.”

“You don’t want to do this, Jason.”

“Why? Because it’s not what you would do? I’m not you.”

“I’ll take you down, before I let you hurt him.”

Jason slowly started to lower his gun like he was conceding, but he gave a slight nod towards Tim that the other two missed. In a split second, Tim had Dick unconscious on the ground and moved to stand next to Jason. He tightened his grip on his bo staff and watched the other rooftops for the one he knew Stephanie would be hiding out on.

“While this little family reunion has been fun, it’s time for us to go now. Things to do. I’m sure you understand.”

“Tim, you don’t have to do this.”

“He’s not making me do anything. This is my choice.”

“It’s not too late to change your mind.” When Bruce moved forward to reach for him, Tim shifted his body behind Jason’s and brought his bo staff higher. “Tim-”

“I made my decision.”

“You don’t understand what you’re doing. He isn’t stable.”

“How would you know? All you do is fight him at every turn and even when you do talk, it’s one-sided. Everything is black and white with you, but the world doesn’t work that way. It’s complicated and I understand that, that’s why I’m going with Jason.”

A heavy sigh fell from Bruce’s lips and he took a step back from the two, but neither relaxed in the slightest. “I know once you’ve made up your mind I can’t stop you, but be careful.”

“You don’t have to worry about him. I’ll do a better job than you did.”

* * *

The gleam of the dirty apartment light off Jason’s red helmet distracted Tim from the sound of the couple above them having sex. Their newest base of operations was slightly better than the last one had been, but the walls and ceilings were paper thin. It hadn’t taken long for Tim to figure out the man two doors down from them was cheating on his soon-to-be ex-fiancé with the blonde woman in the apartment above them. The woman on their left was hiding from an abusive ex-girlfriend that had been a big player in one of Gotham’s biggest mobs without her even knowing, until it was too late. A former doctor lived on their other side, but his drug problem had led to a few too many malpractice suits for any doctor to have.

“How long have they been at it this time?” Jason dropped the supplies Tim had asked for on the table, then took a seat next to him.

“About forty-five minutes. She’s already faked two orgasms and he has no idea. Has Jamie finished moving all of her stuff out yet?”

“I helped her with the last box. She’ll probably be moved into her new place before he notices she’s gone.”

“Good for her. He’s clearly an idiot.”

A soft chuckle rippled through Jason’s chest as he leaned backwards in his chair and focused his attention on Tim. “Didn’t know you were such a love expert.”

“It doesn’t take an expert to know she could do better than him. He’s cheating on her, she knows because he’s not at all subtle about it, and he’s obviously projecting. They spent most of their nights yelling at one another, until one of them storms out. Not exactly the formula for a successful, long lasting relationship.”

“Do you always analyse the people around you or are you just getting bored?”

“Would it scare you if I do?” The tablet in Tim’s hand burst to life, but he ignored it in favor of watching Jason’s face carefully. “Would it change your mind about me?”

“No, but it makes me curious. What exactly does your analytical mind have to say about me?”

“I’ve already told you what I think.”

“We’ve been working together for three months now. You can’t expect me to believe you haven’t updated your files on me.”

“I don’t have a file on you.”

Jason snorted and dropped his chair back down, so he could lean forward to take Tim’s chin in his large hand. “There’s no need to lie to me, Red.”

“Do you feel left out because I don’t have one for you? If you really want one, I could make one.”

“I’m not sure whether to feel left out or special.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Tim watched Jason’s eyes follow the path his tongue took along his lower lip. “We should get ready for patrol. I cleaned out your guns while you were out, so you don’t have to worry about doing that.”

“How thoughtful.”

“Jay…”

“Get dressed, Red. I have a surprise.”

* * *

The new suit Jason presented to him fit perfectly and had much more armor than his previous suit had on it. At first he thought it would cause problems, but the material was lighter than he expected and didn’t decrease any of his maneuverability. Every time he moved, the wings on his back would shift with him and proved to be a good distraction when he was moving quickly with his bo staff. A new bo staff that was more durable than the last one and equipped with electric tips on the end he could trigger by press a small button near where his hands gripped the staff.

In Tim’s opinion, the best part about his new suit was the look Jason got on his face every time he put the suit on. Jason would always drag his eyes up and down Tim’s body, then look directly at him with a hungry look in his eyes. Sometimes a wolf-like smile would appear on his face, causing Tim to shiver and shift close to the older man. Occasionally, Jason would run his hands along the armor, like he was checking it over, but the way his hands lingered a little too long, made Tim think otherwise. Each touch left Tim craving more and based off the little smirk Jason would get, he knew exactly what Tim was feeling.

Suddenly, an arm was wrapped around Tim’s waist and a hand was gripping his throat lightly. “You need to pay more attention, Red. Wouldn’t want someone to sneak off in the night with you.”

“There’s no need to worry. I have you watching my back.”

“Not always going to be there.”

“But you’re here now. I have nothing to worry about.”

“Did you feel the same way around him?” The hand on Tim’s throat tightened marginally, but not enough to obstruct his breathing. “Did you think he had your back?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I never lie to you. Batman was still struggling with losing you and sometimes he wasn’t all there.”

“You think I’m always here.”

One of Tim’s hands moved to gently stroke the arm Jason had around his waist, while the other grabbed the wrist of the hand Jason had on his throat. “Whenever I’m around you are. You never lose it around me. It’s because you don’t want to hurt me.”

“That’s a very high opinion of yourself. I’m sure you have evidence to back it up.”

Tim slowly started to pull Jason’s hand away, then guided his arm down so it wrapped around his waist like the other. The arms around him were just loose enough for him to turn around in them and immediately tightened once he was facing Jason. He pushed up onto the tips of his toes to pull the red helmet off with no resistance from the other man. The helmet clattered against the ground after Tim dropped it and gave his hands the freedom to bury in Jason’s soft hair.

“Are you going to hurt me? You’re bigger than I am and stronger and more experienced. If you wanted to, you could.”

“Now I get why your friend is so concerned about you.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Red, you may have been born into a life of money and suits and galas, but you’re wild at heart. You seek out thrills and run towards danger. The only time you’re happy is when your heart is pumping so hard, you can feel it in your throat. That’s why you picked me. Isn’t it?”

With a thoughtful hum, Tim pushed his body harder against Jason’s and felt satisfaction thrum through him when Jason tightened his arms to keep him there. “Maybe. Did you know I used to follow you? There was no one to stop me, so I would follow Batman and Robin around at night and take pictures. Dick was fun to watch because of his little tricks, but I liked you better. It was always so much more exciting to watch you.”

“I was never very nice, Red.”

“I know. That’s why I liked watching you. You never pulled your punches.”

“Is that why you picked me over him?”

“One of the many reasons.”

“What are the others?”

“I’ve already told you some.” Tim moved so his lips would brush Jason’s every time his mouth moved to form words. “Others are pretty obvious, even if I haven’t told you.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game.”

“I’m not playing and if I was, I would win.”

Slightly chapped lips slammed against Tim’s and forced his mouth to open just enough for Jason to slip his tongue in. The kiss was just rough enough that Tim could feel his lips starting to bruise under the pressure, but it didn’t feel painful. His nails scratched lightly at Jason’s scalp, earning him a firm squeeze from the hands now holding his hips. There was no doubt in Tim’s mind that there would be fingerprint shaped bruises on skin, despite the armor covering his hips. When Tim pulled away for air, Jason kept his bottom lip between his teeth and gave a firm tug.

* * *

A small electrical current ran through the large man that had been trying to take Tim down for nearly five minutes. His large size had made it easy for Tim to slip and roll around him without taking a single hit in the process. The man had gotten increasingly frustrated, until he left the perfect opening for Tim to exploit. His body hit the ground with a heavy thud and he gave a few awkward twitches as the electricity finished running through his body.

“Nice one, Red. Like a cat with a mouse. Maybe you should be working with Catwoman.”

“Then who would be your partner?”

“Excellent point. What do you suggest we do next, partner?”

Tim looked down at the man now glaring at him and struggling onto his hands and knees. “We could just ask?”

“Ask?”

“Well I know you shattered the last guys knee and popped that one lady’s shoulder out of place, but maybe we could start by asking this time.”

“How can we be sure he isn’t lying? We have to do something to be persuasive.”

“Can we ask first? It’s not like it would be hard to track him down if he tried to lie to us. He probably knows exactly what you’ll do to him if he lies to us.”

“If we’re lenient with one person, word will spread around and we won’t be taken seriously anymore. Not sure that’s a good idea.” A pair of strong arms wrapped around Tim’s waist and started to pull him away from the man on the ground. “I was thinking more along the lines of a couple of broken ribs or a few more pokes with your bo staff. Something more fun.”

For a few seconds the man managed to push up onto his knees, but Jason knocked him back down with a swift kick before he could struggle to his feet. Tim could tell there would only be some heavy bruising and not the broken ribs Jason had mentioned giving the man. It had been just enough to knock all the air out of the man’s lungs and prove that Jason would have no problem backing up his words. The man spluttered desperately for air and tried to crawl away from Jason when he took a step closer. His eyes slid over to where Tim was standing, pleading for him to stop Jason.

“Hood, please. It wouldn’t hurt to try my way once. If it doesn’t work, we can do it your way.”

Jason’s helmeted head turned to the frightened man, like he was contemplating whether to let Tim have his way or not, then motioned for Tim to take the lead. His hand brushed along Tim’s side as he stepped forward to take Jason’s place in front of the trembling man. As slowly as possible, Tim knelt down so he wasn’t towering over the man. With the same amount of deliberate slowness, Tim reached out to help the man sit up, then placed his hands back in his lap where the man could see them.

“We know you’re working for Two-Face. What we don’t know is where you come in. What are you doing for Two-Face?”

“He’ll kill me.”

“Not if he’s too busy to go after you. He won’t waste men breaking into Blackgate to kill you if he has to deal with us. You just have to tell us what you were doing for him. It must be important. We need to know.”

“He’s planning on luring Batman out by capturing Robin. It’s all part of a distraction, so he can get the information he needs from town hall. I was supposed to get Robin to separate from Batman.”

“Did you?”

“Yes. They took him to a warehouse by the docks.”

“What do they plan to do with him?” When the man looked unwilling to say anything else, Tim tipped his head to the side so Jason knew to take an intimidating step forward. “I know you said they’re using him to distract Batman, but what are they going to do with him?”

“Probably rough him up a bit. Two-Face gave strict orders not to do any permanent damage. He doesn’t want to draw too much of the Bat’s attention.”

“Thank you for the information. We’ll make sure you’re picked up by the proper authorities.”

A terrified look appeared in the man’s eyes and he started to reach out to Tim, but Jason knocked him out before he could even get close to touching him. Large hands slipped under Tim’s armpits and hauled him to his feet like he weighted absolutely nothing. The hands on him caressed down his sides, then fell away from his body (much to Tim’s displeasure). When he turned to look at Jason, he was sure the other man was smirking behind his helmet because he knew exactly what Tim had on his mind.

“What do you think, Red? Daring rescue or taking down the bad guy?”

“Nightwing’s in town. He’ll be working with Batgirl to get Robin back. Batman’s probably already at town hall.”

“Guess we’re free to do whatever we want. What do you feel like doing, Red?”

“I can think of a few things.”

* * *

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Isn’t that what I’m here for?” A dark chuckle filled Tim’s ear, then Jason’s entire body was pressed against him. “What are you doing?”

“Experiment.”

“What kind of experiment?”

“The kind that will satisfy my curiosity.”

“Sounds like it could be dangerous.”

“Now you’re interested.”

Rough lips pressed against Tim’s neck, causing him to moan in pleasure at the now familiar feeling of Jason worshipping his neck. “What exactly is your hypothesis here? Jay… Jason, I…”

“Relax, I haven’t even told you what I want you to do.”

“You’re distracting me.”

“Only a little.” Something heavy was placed in Tim’s open hand, then Jason closed Tim’s fingers around it. “Ever done this before?”

“No.”

“I’m sure you’ll be a natural.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Just one clip?”

Tim sighed at the warm feeling of Jason’s lips running along his neck. “That’s cheating.”

“It’ll be fun. I set up the shooting range already. All you have to do is point and shoot.”

“Okay.”

“That’s my Red.”

* * *

The front of Tim’s boots hung over the edge of the ledge Tim had been walking along for the past ten minutes. He considered throwing himself off the side once again, but he had promised he would meet Jason here when he finished his meeting. Jason would be pissed if he found Tim attracting attention by testing out his new grappling hook in the middle of Black Mask’s territory. He rocked back on his heels and let the momentum drop him back onto the rooftop with a small crunch of his boots.

“You look like a restless animal. Should I be concerned?”

“I’m just a little bored.”

“Only a little?” Jason lifted Tim back onto the ledge effortlessly and grabbed a hold of Tim’s hands as Tim leaned backwards. “Still dangerous. I know how quickly your mind thinks.”

“That’s what makes me a good partner.”

“Among other things. Want me to let go?”

“Not yet. How did the meeting go?”

“As expected. Got all the information you wanted.”

Tim hummed in acknowledgement and let all the muscles in his arms go slack, so he was completely depending on Jason to hold him up. “Excellent. We should be able to weaken his infrastructure enough that we force his hand. When do we get started?”

“Depends. How long will it take for you to come up with a plan?”

“A day or two. I can start when we finish patrol.”

“Sleep, then planning.”

“I know, Hood.”

“Sass.” The grip on Tim’s hands started to loosen, causing his gloved hands to slid a little. “Probably not the best idea right now.”

“You know I want you to let go. It wouldn’t exactly be a punishment.”

“Are you sure it even works?”

“I tested it.”

Suddenly the grapple on Tim’s waist was thrown across the rooftop and he would have slipped from Jason’s grip if he hadn’t tightened his hold on Jason’s hand. With his free hand, Jason removed the helmet from his head so Tim could see the mischievous smile on his face. He didn’t reach his hand out for Tim to take again, just let it hang limply at his side. As he took a step backwards, he let his fingers go relaxed around Tim’s hand making Tim’s hold on Jason the only thing keeping him from fall over the edge.

“Jason.” Tim’s voice came out perfectly calm, like he was simply trying to get Jason’s attention.

“Relax, Timmy. Don’t you trust me?”

“Is that even a real question? Of course.”

“Then let go.”

“And what if I don’t?”

A cruel smile twisted Jason’s handsome features up into something that made criminals tremble at his feet. “I can make you do it.”

“But you won’t.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Is it bad if I’m not?”

“Maybe… or maybe not. That’s the fun of it.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Tim let go of Jason’s hand causing his entire world to flip upside down. His stomach lurched at the familiar sensation of his body falling towards the ground, but he didn’t feel any fear. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind Jason would pull him out of this freefall and to the safety of a nearby rooftop. Jason might act unstable around the other bats and the criminals he put the fear of him into, but Tim knew better. He was Jason’s partner and the other man wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

A large body slammed into Tim’s, knocking him out of his downward trajectory and flinging him onto a rooftop. Heavy boots landed not far from his face, then planted on both sides of Tim’s narrow waist so he was trapped. The boots were replaced by armor covered knees when Jason lowered his body to cover Tim’s smaller one. He lowered his lips teasingly over Tim’s, then he pulled back to look down at Tim’s flushed face.

“That was ballsy, Red.”

“Knew you’d catch me.”

“You shouldn’t have so much faith in me.”

“I won’t, when you give me a reason not to.” Tim strained his head up just enough to grab Jason’s lower lip between his teeth and gave a harsh tug. “That won’t ever happen though.”

“For once, I don’t want to prove someone wrong.”

Their lips slammed together in a hard kiss, that immediately punched all the air of Tim’s lungs. He felt his lower lip split under the pressure, but when Jason tried to ease back Tim moved his hands to his hair and forced him back down. The taste of iron and cigarettes and alcohol flooded Tim’s mouth, making him moan headily against Jason’s lips. A warm tongue ran over his split lip, then pushed into his willing mouth and claimed every inch of it.

* * *

Jason let his hand drift lower on Tim’s back, then slowly trailed it up his spine, as if he couldn’t decide where he wanted his hand to be. The other one came to rest on Tim’s shoulder and Tim held his breath as he waited for Jason to make his next move. A pair of slightly chapped lips pressed softly against the back of Tim’s neck, causing the smaller man to shudder. Kisses were peppered from one side to the other, then stayed pressed against the delicate skin after Tim tilted his head to the side.

A moan escaped Tim’s mouth as Jason mouthed a bruise onto one patch of sensitive skin, then moved on to the next. He suddenly became hyperaware of Jason’s wandering hands and their slow decent down Tim’s chest. One of Jason’s fingers traced teasingly around Tim’s toned abdomen, while his other hand ran sensually along Tim’s side. When Jason started to dipped his hand lower, Tim instinctively reached his hand back to bury it in soft, black hair.

His body arched involuntarily when Jason slid his lips to the one spot just below Tim’s ear, that always made him go weak at the knees. Jason chuckled so close to Tim’s ear, he could feel his breath ghosting along the shell of his ear and caused him to shiver. The grip he had on Jason’s hair tightened, making the other man let out a pain groan before he went back to mouthing at Tim’s neck. A few playful nips later, Tim was fighting the urge to flip around so he could replace his neck with his lips. The arm around his waist grew tighter, undoubtedly because Jason knew exactly what he was planning without him saying anything.

“Calm down, Red. I’ll take care of you. No need to rush this.”

“You’re teasing. Always teasing.”

“I’m being thorough.”

Jason sucked firmly on Tim’s neck to make his point and let both his hands wander along Tim’s body some more. “Jay! Jay, please!”

“Patience.”

“Jason…” Tim’s voice came out breathy and rough, just the way he knew drove Jason wild every time he did it.

“Now who’s teasing?”

“It’s only fair. You do it all the time. Why can’t I?”

“That’s a game you can’t win.”

“I always win.”

“Not this game. I have more experience.”

Knowing Jason couldn’t see him, Tim gave a little smirk before he tugged hard on Jason’s hair and let out a pornographic moan. With how tightly Jason was pressed against him, Tim could feel his entire body shudder in response to his actions. The hands holding Tim’s waist and thigh squeezed to the point it was almost painful, but Tim didn’t let out a breathy gasp like he normally would when Jason got a little rough with him. Instead he tossed his head back and let out a guttural moan, that earned him a sharp nip on his collarbone.

“Do you want me to keep teasing or do you want to do something about it?”

“You know I hate to lose.”

“But?”

“I also hate waiting.”

Tim let out a loud laugh as Jason spun him around and smoothly hoisted him up, so Tim could wrap his legs around his waist. “I’m not in the mood for waiting either and the bedroom is so far away.”

“Good thing I wasn’t planning on going to the bedroom.”

“Oh, shit! Jay, don’t you fucking drop me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Timbers.”

* * *

The punch sent Tim sprawling to the ground in an undignified heap and knocked the staff out of his hands in the process. Blood ran down his cut check, dripping onto the dirty ground of the abandoned apartment complex Black Mask’s men had been using as a temporary base. He could feel a bruise blossoming over his jaw where the man managed to get a lucky hit in. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the safety being clicked off a gun, then cool metal pressing against his skull.

“Boss says we’re supposed to bring you in, but I think we’d make more of a statement to the Hood if we just killed you. What do you think?”

“Doesn’t matter. He’ll kill you either way.”

The gun pressed harder into Tim’s skull, forcing him to bend his body closer to the floor to alleviate some of the pressure. “You’re just as mouthy as he is. If it doesn’t matter, then I might as well kill you just for that.”

“In that case, can I suggest you expand your vocabulary? It seems pretty limited.”

“That’s it!”

Before the trigger could be pulled, Tim used the man’s terrible positioning to his advantage. His leg snapped back slamming into the man’s ankle, surprising the man enough for his grip on the gun to loosen. Tim removed it from the man’s hands when they dropped next to his face, after he moved his head out of the way of the barrel. He twisted his body completely around just in time to plant his feet in the middle of the man’s chest and shove him in the opposite direction. The man stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground with a confused expression on his face.

“What the-”

“Don’t move.” Tim levelled the gun up with the man’s shoulder and kept it there as he struggled to his feet.

“I’m not scared of you. The only one that kills people is Hood. You’re just his little sidekick.”

“Partner and who said anything about killing you.”

“You don’t even know how to use a gun.”

His hands didn’t shake at all when he made a show of placing his finger on the gun’s trigger. “I’m not the best shot, but I’m getting better. Hood says I’m a quick learner.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Why not? It wouldn’t kill you. Shoulder wound, straight through, months of therapy. An ambulance is on its way. No danger of bleeding out.”

“You’re just as crazy as he is.”

“Red!” The sound of boots lightly hitting the ground near Tim was all the information he would have needed to know it was Dick standing next to him. “What are you doing?”

“He’s a psycho!”

“I didn’t ask you. Red, put the gun down.”

The sound of the gun going off echoed through the empty complex, followed by the screams of a man in pain. “Incapacitating shot. He’ll be fine.”

“Did Hood tell you to do that?”

“He doesn’t control me.”

“This isn’t how we do things.”

“So breaking bones is fine, but a clean shoulder shot isn’t?” Tim disassembled the gun, then dropped it to the floor. “You might want to re-evaluate your supposed moral code.”

* * *

The bed on Tim’s left side dipped under Jason’s weight, then evened back out after Jason took his normal spot against Tim. His arm wrapped around Tim’s waist and he nuzzled his face lightly against the side of Tim’s with a pleased hum. Although it wasn’t unusual for Jason to show affection, there was something about the way Jason did it that had Tim forcing his eyes open. Even in the low light of their room, Tim could see the proud, little smirk Jason was giving him.

“What?”

“I would have gotten back sooner, but I got tracked down by the Bat. It was a very interesting conversation.”

“Dick tattled?”

“It seemed more like Dick was forced to give a report and Bruce wasn’t happy about what he heard.” Jason let out a dark chuckle. “Dick was oddly silent for most of it. Bruce had no problem speaking his mind. Did you really shoot someone?”

“Shoulder.”

“Clean?”

“Naturally.”

“Good. Are you hurt?”

Since it was obvious Jason wasn’t planning on sleeping until he got the information he wanted, Tim rolled over so he could be face-to-face with Jason. “Bruised my jaw and got a cut on my cheek. There’s probably more bruises, but I didn’t check. Nothing broken.”

“I’ll look you over in the morning. Did any of them get away?”

“No and I didn’t find what we were looking for. It looked like they were in the process of removing all signs of them being there. Black Mask must have been tipped.”

“Guess I know what I’m doing tomorrow. Will you be fine patrolling alone?”

“Might get bored, but I can handle it.”

“Give Steph a call.” Jason groaned as he shifted into a more comfortable position and moved Tim to his liking. “She’s been bugging me to stop hogging you.”

“In the morning. Want sleep.”

“Must be real exhausted if you’re admitting that. Get some rest and maybe I’ll have a surprise for you in the morning.”

“It better be breakfast and that tech I wanted.”

“It’s even better. You’re going to love it.”

A shiver ran down Tim’s spin at the dark tone of Jason’s words, but it wasn’t enough to shake off the exhaustion his body felt. “Will it be as fun as the last one?”

“Better. So much better.”

“Can’t wait. You always bring me the best surprises.”

“I have to keep you entertained somehow.”

“There are plenty of ways to entertain me, but I enjoy the surprises. They keep things interesting.”

“Can’t have you getting bored. You get reckless when you’re bored and I’m rather attached to my partner.”

“That’s why we work well together.” Tim pressed a short kiss to the center of Jason’s chest, then replaced his lips with his head. “We know how to reign each other in.”

“It’s also why Steph worries about you so much. We can rile each other up. We’re dangerous together.”

“Everyone knows. That’s what makes it so fun.”

Another dark chuckle rocked Jason’s body and his hold on Tim became possessive. “That’s my Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Last one will be up tomorrow. I'm going to go find someone to get rid of all the emotions Yuri!!! on Ice left me with. Bye!


End file.
